


Fated to love you

by bluewhale1127_1201



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Appearance of other members, ChanBaek - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, KriSoo - Freeform, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Slow Burn, Too Lazy To Tag, kind of, sechan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: 5 times ChanSoo fell for other people and one time it was with each other.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Fated to love you

The Parks and Dos have known each for four generations and counting. It all started when Great great grandma Park Hwangbo started a business with Great great grandma Do Hyunhee. The two ladies were practically joined to the hip and were best of friends. The generations that followed also maintained the friendship thus it wasn't really a surprise that an arranged marriage would arise. The first thing both Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol leant after starting kindergarten was that they were betrothed to each other. Chanyeol being the elder by two months took this betrothment quite seriously and would tell whoever wanted to listen that he already had a fiancé. He was a mere eight year old.  
A bond already forged before they were even born, a relation made when they were just toddlers. Such a marriage that hasn't been heard of in years, would Chanyeol and Kyungsoo still agree to it if they were tested? How far would a promise like that go?

#1  
Chanyeol closes the apartment and toes his shoes as he yanks away his tie. He is about to throw it on the ground when he realizes that he didn't leave the place in this state. The house is completely spotless, quite different from the warzone he had left it in. This can only mean one thing. He approaches the living area quietly and is instantly met by a snarling Kyungsoo. He breaks into a nervous grin.  
"Kyungsoo..." he smiles. "When did you get back? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow morning."  
Kyungsoo doesn't change his expression one bit. He frowns glaring at the taller, hand on his waist. Chanyeol knows a scolding is coming.  
"Chanyeol..."  
"I know I know." the taller immediately cuts him off, waving frantically. "I left in a hurry yesterday and i was going to clean."  
"Yesterday?" Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and folds his arms. Something clicks in his mind. "Didn't you sleep at home?"  
"Well uh I..." Chanyeol chuckles rubbing his nape sheepishly.  
"Nevermind, I've seen the hickeys." Kyungsoo stops squinting at him and flops down on the couch. Chanyeol touches his neck in a panic. He checks the offending bruises, people must have noticed on his way to their floor.  
"You are nasty. Go take a shower and we'll eat." Kyungsoo says noticing how Chanyeol's ring is dangling on his neck. Ah, so he's seeing someone, makes sense.  
When they got married they had agreed that if the other met someone else, they were free to remove the ring but always keep it with them in case they bumped into a relative accidentally.  
Kyungsoo sets up the table and waits for his goofball of a husband. If there's one thing he loves about Chanyeol is the honesty between them. It's 2034, it's quite unusual for someone to stick to an arranged marriage as times have changed but Chanyeol and him have been going strong for ten years. They married at the tender age of 18 where Chanyeol was still all scrawny and lanky and Kyungsoo was stuck with acne. They are bestfriends having known each other since diapers.  
"I missed your cooking." Chanyeol whispers, draping himself all over Kyungsoo. The shorter hisses at him, Chanyeol doesn't back away.  
"You are heavy, get off me!" Kyungsoo commands. Chanyeol steps away and goes to sit on the table.   
Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol types away on his phone with a gooey smile on his face. An in-love Chanyeol is nice to be around. He is always smiling and spoils Kyungsoo rotten. Kyungsoo likes this Chanyeol a lot, his best friend has overflowing emotions that have no end. He wonders how Chanyeol can have so much love in him always bursting to be shared whereas it takes him a lot to feel for someone.  
"What's his name?" Kyungsoo asks with a smile. Chanyeol is the only person aside from their family who witnesses Kyungsoo's affections. He is rather cold all the time.  
"Sehun."  
"Carrier?"  
"Oh no!" Chanyeol looks up scandalized, then he smirks. "You are the only Carrier I need in my life."  
Kyungsoo whacks him on the head for being disgusting.  
"Age."  
"21." Chanyeol gauges his reaction. Kyungsoo is surprised, he can tell from the way his already big eyes are enlarging. "I know what you are thinking, don't say it."  
"Are you his sugar daddy?" Kyungsoo blurts out and bursts in laughter. Chanyeol wails, "I told you not to say it!"  
He pouts like a child and whines some more until Kyungsoo's laughter dies down.  
"Couldn't help myself. You are nearly thirty Yeol." Kyungsoo giggles wiping away a few escaped tears.  
"I'm twenty nine." Chanyeol argues.  
"Okay I won't laugh anymore. How long have you been seeing each other?"  
"A month?" Chanyeol tells him. "We met at this bar after my monthly meeting with the investors. There's something about him Soo, I can't describe." he has this gleam in his eyes and that's when Kyungsoo knows he's in too deep.

Park Chanyeol current CEO of PD Electronics, their company manufacturers home appliances is in love with a college freshman. So what? Oh Sehun is a breath of fresh air with his snarky remarks and resting bitchface, but is an actual baby who whines, sulks and pouts even more than Chanyeol.   
They hang out every weekend and Kyungsoo enjoys watching his friend come home with a smile on his face.  
"Does he know about us?" Kyungsoo asks as Chanyeol has been chatting his ear off for an hour. The taller stops talking and frowns.  
"I hadn't told him yet."  
"Better now than when it's serious. We vowed we won't divorce remember?"  
That comes as a hard slap to Chanyeol, of course he knows they won't divorce. After all their marriage was formed way before they were born, it's fate. He is afraid Sehun will leave him once he knows the truth.

He and Sehun are having Netflix and chill, Chanyeol having shooed Kyungsoo out. Sehun sees the pictures, of course he would see them, they are placed all over the apartment courtesy of his mom.  
"Who's this? He seems to be in most of your photos." Sehun asks pointing to Kyungsoo on their wedding picture.  
"My best friend."  
"Kyungsoo? You look awfully close." he eyes the picture suspiciously.  
"Uhm yeah our families have been friends for decades and we are kind of married." Chanyeol says gulping hard. Sehun backtracks, married?  
"Excuse me?"  
Chanyeol rambles on his explanation before Sehun misunderstands.

"Still..." he is sitting on the couch absorbing the news. "You are married, Hyung I can't, this is wrong."  
"It's an arranged marriage Sehun-ah." Chanyeol reasons trying hard not to cry.  
"I can't, I'm young and I don't want to be tied down to a married person. I'm not a home wrecker." Sehun says, face deadly pale.  
"I really like you, doesn't it count for something?" Chanyeol sobs.  
"I'd have understood if you had a secret kid hyung but you are married. I'm sorry but let's not see each other again."  
Sehun walks out bumping into Kyungsoo at the door, he shakes his head disbelievingly.  
"Hey is that... Yeol ah what happened!"  
It's when Kyungsoo looks deep in his eyes and knows exactly what happened. Chanyeol's heart is broken and he is at fault.

#2

Kyungsoo meets Yifan by sheer luck. Kyungsoo overseers the Viva Polo branch in Seoul and when he is informed popular Chinese actor Wu Yifan would like to see him, well he is ecstatic. He is a fan of the star, and has watched many of the Chinese's movies.  
"I'd just like to shake your hand." Yifan says beaming. He's gloriously handsome, Kyungsoo is mildly distracted studying his nose.  
"Why?" he asks surprised. He should be the one asking for an autograph.  
"The service I received here was magnificent and the food was wonderful. I'll be sure to rate it a 5 star on my SNS." the actor beams and Kyungsoo internally swoons.  
"Well I'm glad you enjoyed Mr Wu. I'd be very happy if you came by often."  
"Of course when I'm in Korea I'll remember you." he smirks, oh!  
"Me? Not the restaurant?" Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow.  
"I'm sure the restaurant is memorable but incomparable to your face."   
Oh gosh, Kyungsoo is blushing like a high school teenager.  
"I'll see you around Kyungsoo." he winks and leaves a paper with his number. This is the best day of Kyungsoo's life. 

Chanyeol finds it amusing that Kyungsoo has a crush. Between the two of them Kyungsoo doesn't date much but when he does it's hilarious to Chanyeol. Watching him fret over what to wear because Yifan is coming over for a private booking has Chanyeol doubling over the bed.  
"Yeol stop laughing and help me out!" Kyungsoo grumbles hitting him with a flannel shirt.  
"Sorry you are just too cute." he guffaws.

Yifan doesn't mind Kyungsoo's marriage, in fact he gets along so well with Chanyeol that Kyungsoo wishes he didn't make them meet.  
They goof around a lot in the apartment because Yifan can't be seen outside by his fans. Chanyeol's happy that Kyungsoo is happy. He hums while cooking and makes Chanyeol lunch for work. Kyungsoo is quite sweet when he is love. He doesn't complain and scold Chanyeol a lot but Chanyeol feels content watching the heart shaped smile on his friend's face stay permanent.

#3  
Minseok and Irene were drunken mistakes. It had been a party and well Jongdae had brought vodka. One thing led to another and well the rest is up to your imagination.  
Kyungsoo felt really close to Minseok, who was a professor at a university. They were both similar in so many ways and Kyungsoo enjoyed his company. When he was asked why he was breaking off their fling, the elder simply responded with a shrug, "You already belong to someone else Kyungsoo, I won't settle for second best."  
It was the first time Kyungsoo questioned his dedication to his marriage.  
Irene on the other hand kept things casual with Chanyeol, it was a no strings attached kind of thing but Chanyeol had a big heart and thus he fell.  
"This is stupid. Why did you even agree to the marriage?" Irene asks, comfortable in Chanyeol's hold.  
"It was engraved on us as kids. We just simply accepted it as our fate." he replied.  
"Don't you want a family with someone you love?"  
"I can't imagine raising kids with someone else other than Kyungsoo to be honest."  
"I see." she murmurs.  
It's a relationship formed by fate, Chanyeol has never dared to question it. What if he had refused to marry Kyungsoo? Would he be happier?

#4  
Kyungsoo has never doubted that his marriage would come to an end. They have been going strong for ten years already and they had both decided to start a family when Kyungsoo turned thirty which is next year. Their families had been nagging for grandkids for years and well they both didn't feel like being tied down by children while they were still young. Kyungsoo adores Chanyeol, he's like a brother to him and they grew up together, stuck together in high school and college. He has nursed Chanyeol's broken heart many times. He knows the elder like the back of his hand so he knows Chanyeol meant it when he said they were forever but there's something in the way Chanyeol meets Baekhyun that has Kyungsoo feeling the back of his hairs stand.  
Byun Baekhyun is Chanyeol's new PA. Kyungsoo met him when he went by the office to get Chanyeol for his parents wedding anniversary.  
Maybe it's the way the pretty male carries himself or the way he looks at Chanyeol that has Kyungsoo feeling territorial over his spouse.  
The company, started by Kyungsoo's father is his inheritance which his parents gladly gave to Chanyeol because he had a knack for business. Kyungsoo is a board member but he usually allows Chanyeol to make the decision for him in the same way Chanyeol doesn't interfere in the way he runs the restaurant. Viva Polo has been the Parks' pride and joy for years so Kyungsoo feels a burst of pride running the main branch in Seoul.

As he fears Chanyeol falls, at an alarming rate too. He comes home late and gets excited when he goes to work every morning. Kyungsoo doesn't say anything but watches. Eventually Chanyeol tells him about Baekhyun and the update in their relationship.  
"Why don't you seem happy Soo?" Chanyeol asks as he watches his friend's expression after he broke the news. Kyungsoo silently chews, picking his words wisely but unfortunately goes for the blunt approach.  
"I don't like Baekhyun." it's harsh but it's honest and he has always been honest.  
"Why?" Chanyeol murmurs in a small voice. Kyungsoo has never disapproved of his lovers before.  
"I don't know Yeol, I just feel like he has an ulterior motive, like he's gonna hurt you."  
"You don't know him, how can you judge him like that!" Chanyeol snaps, upset and angry.  
Kyungsoo doesn't say anything, Chanyeol hasn't raised his voice at him in years. That's where the crack starts.

Chanyeol goes on a small trip with his dad and Kyungsoo's dad. It's a tradition they have been doing since Chanyeol started drinking. Kyungsoo gets called in the office for an important decision since Chanyeol has his cell turned off.  
"You really didn't have to come all the way Mr Do. Chanyeol has often said my signature will do." Baekhyun says collecting the paperwork. Kyungsoo feels a headache already forming but he looks up with a smile.  
"Is that so Mr Byun? I guess he says that to impress you, after all this is my company and I make the final call. Also it's Mr Park to you."  
They stare at each other, Kyungsoo with a pleased smirk.  
"You see Baekhyun, I've dealt with people like you before. You may think you have my husband wrapped around your little finger but in the end he comes back to where he belongs."  
Baekhyun smiles at him. "Is that so? Well you haven't actually seen what I can do. He's already sleeping in my apartment Kyungsoo, how would you explain that?"  
Kyungsoo frowns for a second and returns Baekhyun's smile.  
"Well he has to accommodate you now..." Kyungsoo stands up, brushing his suit and heads for the door but turns. "after all we are starting a family soon."  
The shocked look on Baekhyun's face pleases Kyungsoo.

The crack increases as Baekhyun manages to get in between them. Chanyeol bails on so many of their traditions all they do is fight. Kyungsoo doesn't want to fight Chanyeol, they have never fought to the point that Chanyeol would temporarily move out.  
"I love him Kyungsoo, why can't you accept him?"  
"Because he isn't good for you Chanyeol."  
"And you are?"  
The question reels in Kyungsoo's mind. He can't answer back.  
"You know this is the first time I've regretted marrying you Kyungsoo."  
Chanyeol walks away, leaving Kyungsoo drowning in thoughts.

Chanyeol's mother finds Kyungsoo crying in the kitchen.  
"Soo ah, when you said you were arguing you didn't say it was this bad." she hugs him. "He didn't come to the memorial."  
"Mom, I didn't think it was this bad too. He said he regrets marrying me. Maybe I make him unhappy..."  
"Still that's no excuse to miss your mother's memorial. I'll give him a scolding when he picks up his phone."  
Kyungsoo cries in her embrace, the one day Chanyeol was always there for him, the day of his mother's death.   
Maybe their relationship was forced after all and Chanyeol is meant to be with Baekhyun.

#5  
An old friend comes back into town and Kyungsoo let's him stay at their apartment. He hasn't seen Chanyeol since their fight two days ago. Jongin is nice company, he is as funny and cute as Kyungsoo still remembers. They are chatting animatedly when Chanyeol bursts into the house in such a rush.  
"Kyungsoo I'm so sorry. I..." Chanyeol stops. Kyungsoo is facing him with such cold eyes, he knows he messed up big time.  
"It's okay Chanyeol. I told the family you were busy with work. Your mother is angry though." Kyungsoo says, he is smiling but Chanyeol knows it's forced. He doesn't say anything after that, how can he?  
"Is everything okay? I'm feeling quite awkward here." Jongin pitches in. Kyungsoo almost forgot the poor soul.  
"Yeah it's fine. You were telling me about your dancer protégé..."  
"Jen? Oh yes..."

Chanyeol is walking on egg shells with Kyungsoo. He is careful not to mention Baekhyun around him. He stays home often too only to watch Kyungsoo and Jongin to get closer. They have secret jokes they share that Chanyeol doesn't understand. It's upsetting to watch Kyungsoo be so happy around him when he isn't the cause of that happiness. He didn't mean to miss Kyungsoo's mom's memorial. That has always been an important event in their family calendar. 

Kyungsoo enjoys Jongin's company more than he would like to admit.  
"Hyung why are you still together when he clearly likes this Baekhyun guy?"  
"You wouldn't understand Nini. This is more than an arranged marriage, it was destiny."  
"I don't think it's destiny for you to be unhappy. You could be in a better relationship hyung."  
The cogs start turning in Kyungsoo's mind and the crack further deepens.

Before Chanyeol goes to work Kyungsoo asks to talk to him. Jongin has gone out to visit other friends.  
"Chanyeol, I'm sure you realized that Nini and I have gotten together."  
The taller refrains from making a nasty comment. He's on eggshells remember?  
"And it's kind of awkward all 3 of us living here..."  
"What? Kris used to come over here all the time, there wasn't a problem then!" Chanyeol yells, he is surprised. "Do you want to move out or for me to go?"  
"You were practically living with Baekhyun all this time!" Kyungsoo yells back because he has no idea why Chanyeol is reacting that way.  
"Is this about the memorial? I'll apologize as many times as I can Soo." he looks at Kyungsoo with his sad puppy eyes, which makes it even harder for what Kyungsoo has to say next.  
"Let's get a divorce Yeol."  
The dam breaks.

Baekhyun is yapping away excitedly but Chanyeol doesn't hear anything.  
They have been together their whole lives, they were joined even before birth. There has never been a Chanyeol without a Kyungsoo. They have been each other's anchor, best friends and brothers. Kyungsoo has been Chanyeol's home since they were kids.  
He recalls when he proudly showed off to all his friends that a cutie like Kyungsoo would marry him, they were only eight then but Chanyeol already knew that he and Kyungsoo would be together forever. He recalls his vows,  
*Kyungsoo, you and I are forever.*  
He broke that promise first, he hurt Kyungsoo so bad and drove him right into Jongin's arms. Chanyeol wants to cry, Kyungsoo has always been his, nobody else's. Not Yifan's, not Minseok's and definitely not Jongin's.  
"Chanyeol did you hear what I said?"  
"Huh what?" he looks up at a gleaming Baekhyun.  
"You are going to be a dad I'm pregnant!" the other male exclaims.  
Chanyeol doesn't react the first few minutes, he simply gapes at Baekhyun.  
"Why are you so surprised?"  
Kyungsoo was right is the first thing that registers in his mind. Kyungsoo has always been right, like that time he told Chanyeol his girlfriend was cheating on him. Stupid Chanyeol hadn't believed but it had turned out to be true.  
"Chanyeol why aren't you responding, aren't you happy?"  
"It's because he had a vasectomy." Someone pitches in. It's Jongdae, Chanyeol's close friend, he is the only one after Kyungsoo who knew this secret.  
"A what?" Baekhyun asks eyes bulging.  
"A vasectomy. He and Kyungsoo agreed on it because they had a scare when Chanyeol almost impregnated one of his exes." Jongdae explains. "Now do you understand why I tried to warn you off seducing him?"  
Chanyeol feels suffocated, he has to get out.

"I asked him for a divorce." Kyungsoo looks guilt stricken as he stares at Minseok. "We've never talked about separation before, hyung did I go to far?"  
"Kyungsoo I dated you remember? Back then I didn't understand your relationship with Chanyeol, everyone could see you were in love with each other except you two. No marriage can last this long without love in it. Irene told me Chanyeol said he doesn't imagine raising kids with anyone other than you..."  
"He did?"  
"My point is, is Jongin worth it? Is he worth breaking a bond forged many years ago? Breaking your mother's last wishes? Breaking what you truly feel in your heart?"  
"..."   
"You said you felt possessive over Chanyeol when Baekhyun came into the picture, because you felt he was going to take Chanyeol from you. He was going to make Chanyeol sway from what you both have build thus far. You simply love him Kyungsoo." Minseok finishes, sipping his brandy quietly.  
He gets a call from Chanyeol, he hesitates in answering but goes ahead, Minseok gives him a knowing smile.  
"Soo *hic* you you y..." he is crying on the phone.  
"Yeol what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"Y y y you were... Baekhyun he... Soo ah oh my gosh... You were right. I'm sorry..."  
"Chanyeol are you driving? Please calm down! Where are you?"  
"I don't know, I'm just driving. I can't see anything from the *hic* tears."  
"Chanyeol please pull over. I'll come get you." Kyungsoo says panicking.  
"You are leaving me for Jongin... I i i should have listened to *hic* you. Forever Soo, we were forever. I i i love yo..."  
There's a sudden crash and Kyungsoo's world turns upside down.

+1  
Chanyeol goes into cardiac arrest at the hospital. His heart stops beating for a minute and forty-five seconds, Kyungsoo counted because it was the worst 2 minutes of his life.  
Luhan, Kyungsoo's doctor friend is in charge of Chanyeol and he does a damn good job at it. He is in a private ward covered in bandages and tubes and Kyungsoo's heart hurts because all he does is cause Chanyeol pain.  
Dazed he makes calls to their families, they all come rushing but Luhan doesn't let them all in. They get updated whilst Kyungsoo decides to take a walk with Yixing, his brother-in-law.  
"He died Xing hyung! Right in front of my eyes..." Kyungsoo is worn out. Yixing stares at him sympathetically, he rubs his back in a soothing gesture.  
"He will be okay Kyungsoo."  
"He has to be hyung, I can't live without him."

I'm numb, I can't feel anything. It's as if I'm high. Am I dead? But I hear voices. It's my mom and Kyungsoo. Oh he is crying! Don't cry Soo, i hate it when you cry.  
"Oh mom why won't he wake up..."  
Nooooo, I'm suddenly losing consciousness. I have to comfort my Soo.

I'm high again, I can't feel anything but I know Kyungsoo's holding my hand. He's crying again, oh no! You are hurting me by crying again Soo.  
"Yeol-ah come back to me please. I didn't mean the divorce. We are forever so don't go please. I i love you..."  
I love you too, I just wish my stupid body would respond and I would wake up. It's getting darker again...

Well this time I can see, but they are blobs. I see a Kyungsoo blob, He's not crying this time, thank heavens!  
He's reading to me, what a sweet guy.  
"When will you wake up?"  
I want to wake up and hug him. Another blob appears, I don't know who it is.  
"Soo hyung? Can we talk?"  
It's Jongin, no I want to hear. Let me hear...

Kyungsoo passes out from exhaustion and lack of sleep thus he misses Chanyeol waking up. Their family doctor Kim Junmyeon has been working hand in hand with Luhan, assuring them that Chanyeol would wake up.

The first thing he asks for as soon as he wakes up is his ring, surprisingly. His mom is the one watching when he wakes up.  
"You gave us such a scare, Yeollie!" she cries.  
"Soo... Soo." he asks, his throat hurts from disuse and his lungs are aching. They suffered the most impact in the accident.  
"Soo is sleeping in Dr Luhan's office. He has your ring, poor thing hasn't slept or ate properly in two weeks. He's so haggard and thin."

Kyungsoo rushes to Chanyeol like his life depends on it, he brakes midway when he realizes Chanyeol is still hurt. Mrs Park excuses herself and leaves the two of them alone. Kyungsoo cries because he is happy and relieved and overwhelmed. He notices Chanyeol lifting up his hand, pointing at his ring finger. Kyungsoo has the ring in his pocket, he goes and puts it on his finger.  
"I promise to support you, in everything you do. To fight for you and protect you. To take care of you..." Kyungsoo recites his vows. "and to love you forever and ever."  
Chanyeol cups his cheeks, wiping the tears away.  
"I love you Kyungsoo."  
"As I do you Chanyeol." they hug, Kyungsoo careful not to press on his chest.

"My chest and abdomen got hurt, not counting the bruises all over my body. Why does my lower region hurt then?" Chanyeol asks when he is no longer high on painkillers and can talk properly. Kyungsoo is catching up on two weeks of work both at the company and the restaurants.  
"I had Luhan reverse the vasectomy."  
"Oh." Chanyeol is dumbfounded. "What about Jongin?" he can't help but ask.  
"He's gone. He wished you a speedy recovery." Kyungsoo responds holding his hand. "Baekhyun also came by and I kind of punched him."  
Chanyeol laughs scandalized, "Oh my gosh!"  
"I promised I would fight for you."  
"Oh Kyungsoo ah..." he says in a soft tone.  
"You died Yeol, right in front of me. All this time I let you go but at that moment you really went. I don't want you to go like that ever again. I don't want to lose you, I would be incomplete without you. There's no Do without Park remember our grandparents used to say that?"  
"And there's no Park without Do. I'll never leave you again Kyungsoo."  
Their intimate moment is disturbed by the rude male nurse who comes to change Chanyeol's bandages, he claims Chanyeol is a baby who whines at the smallest hint of pain.  
"Be nice to me Zitao, my husband's watching."  
"Oh I saw him punch that guy, I'll be very gentle Mr Park." The nurse smiles.  
"So I take it, we are having kids soon?" Chanyeol asks letting the nurse manhandle him.  
"As soon as Luhan gives the go ahead."  
Chanyeol grins, "I can't wait."  
"We have forever remember?" Kyungsoo gives him a small kiss on the forehead.

Some destined things are bound to happen or will stay that way, no matter what tries to change the course of that destiny it won't succeed. Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo were meant to be, that was their destiny.


End file.
